Spring Break
by kurohana15
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo's spring break, lots of coffee, shinigami, eventual man-sex, and some straight and bi relationships...It'll get more mature later, thus the rating.More inside, read that......
1. Summary Thing

Okay...So. I really don't know how to explain this story.....It's just sorta every single chracter pairing that there is..... Like:

GinxIzuru

RenjixIchigo

HisagixRangiku

MomoxAizen

Soi FonxByakuya (Yes, Pure CRACK, I'm well aware)

Probably more, as the story continues.....

No real plot.....Just fun, and light-hearted.....


	2. Coffee and Crowds

The sun grew brighter, pulling more people into the crowded coffee shop in Karakura. an oddly paired girl and boy sat across from one another, she was short, and small, he was at least a foot taller than his companion, and his eyes were light, and his hair fiery orange. it was the first night of spring break for the young, finely toned kurosaki, which meant, it was the first night of many drunken pair sat chatting idly, not passing over any odd territory in their conversation, except for casual words like, hollow and shinigamis and their taichous.

Kurosaki languidly drawled on about how his family was growing ever more irritating, asking every two seconds where he went when he left. Kuchiki blabbed of more than one secret her elegantly feminine"brother" had, her own grayish eyes sparkling when a small chuckle rumbled out from Kurosaki's one interestingcomment, both broke into massive laughter, causing people around them to whip around, to which Kurosaki gave a prompt, "what the hell do you people want?" as their intense laughter continued.

"Ha...I-Ichigo!! I-I'm not kidding!! I'm telling you, Byakuya and Tatsuki have traded their genders!!"

"Wha-What the fuck Rukia!? It's so so soooo wrong, but it makes so much damn sense!!"

Tears were welling in the smaller of the two's eyes. Both the Kuchiki and the Kurosaki gasped for air, as everyone around them grew increasingly irritated. most of the attention was directed at Rukia, her black hair glistening silkily as it whipped around in the warm, sunny breeze, her eyes lit up with humor, her own light personality radiating through, she must have been the prettiest thing in all of Karakura town. and yet, Ichigo couldn't be less attracted to her if he tried.

a man, slightly shorter than the deathberry, sauntered up to Rukia's side, and whispered something, just loudly enough for Ichigo to hear, 'Hey, Cutie, why don't you leave him, come with me, i'll make you scream so loud..' with that, Rukia's face turned impossibly red, as Ichigo's face turned red with anger.

"Hey! Fuck-face! Leave her the hell alone! You wanna deal with me?!"

"O-Oh! H-Hey now! I-I didn't mean anything by it buddy...."

Ichigo's fist was embedded into the man's face, as small amounts of crimson blood trickled down his wrist. Rukia was pratically flung from her comfy chair, as Ichigo pulled his hand out of the offenders face. they left, but before he was out of ear-shot, Ichigo screamed at the bleeding man, "I hope I don't get AIDs from a jackass like you!" his comment was met by a flurry of angry faces that neither of the two young shinigami could see as they headed off to another coffee shop.

upon arrival, Ichigo's eyes grew surprsingly dark, when he saw two people he really didn't need to see, one, shouln't have even been there. while the other, should have been trying to kill his outcast 'friend'. the two that were ruining Ichigo's somewhat good mood, were standing chatting, giggling and to Ichigo's disgust, holding hands. the shorter of the two in line, turned around, and went almost as white as his companion's hair, he turned on his heels whispering rapidly.

"You have to be fucking kidding me! This is ridiculous! What the FUCK are you even doing here you traitor?!" Ichigo's outrageous remark, directed at the white-haired man, made Rukia squeak.

As a small crowd of people farther up in line turned around, Ichigo clenched the neck of the white-haired man, a bold move, seeing as Ichigo's opponent was at least a half foot taller than himself.

Slowly, as if on pins the other turned around to stare the strawberry square in the eye. As the golden haired younger man tried to pry Ichigo away.

"Kurosaki! Stop it this very moment! Please do not cause a scene!" wee the scathing words that slipped from the worried man.

"Shut the hell up Kira! Why the hell aren't you trying to kill the bastard?! Don't you have a grudge against him?!"

Thin, graceful lips finally opened, letting the entire sun-lit café bask in a silky, low tone.

"Naa…Kurosaki-kun! You should just relax, leave my little zuru-chan alone, he only wants to see his best friend…" as soon as Gin's smooth voice ceased, Ichigo was on the ground, occupants of the café had the same dumb expression on their faces as Ichigo had.

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT!!?" Ichigo throatily yelled as he got up and stormed out of the café, leaving Rukia, polite as ever, to bow and apologize for her immature friend.

The warm wind captured locks of orange hair as the sunlight trickled over everything. He was restless, and he knew it, he didn't want to see any one, or anything for that matter, that had to do with damn Las Noches, Hueco Mundo, or, god forbid, the sereitei. The fact that anywhere he went was driving him insane, made his legs move, propelling him forward at an alarming rate, his head was so muddled and annoyed, his ears ceased all function, earning him the largest kick to the head he could have possibly gotten.

"Wait up I said!!" Screamed a Rukia in mid-flight.

"Fine!!"

"Why are you so cranky?"

"Cause I can be!"

The pair quietly walked around for twenty minutes or so, before Rukia announced she was tired, and wanted to talk. Ichigo's lush brown eyes rolled as far as he could make them, he scrunched his eyebrows more than normal, hunched and crossed his arms, he looked even more livid than a goth getting called a prep. The brisk pace that Ichigo kept, slowed gently, letting Rukia's giant pants fade into quiet hums. In the line of sight was a delighful looking coffee shop, but an enormous crowd to get through.

The people must have all been basketball players, Ichigo thought dreadfully, since almost everyone was taller than himself, he and his jet black-haired, miniature friend began to shift into the flow of people. Just realizing it, Ichigo had lost sight of his small buddy, a very easy task to accomplish.

"RUKIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a masculine voice chimed out into the revolving wall of people.

"ICHIGO!!!"

Far off in the distance was a small figure standing tall on a large, stoney, flower-pot, waving like a giddy fool, it could be no other. Ichigo raced over to Rukia, grabbing her by the waist, and helping her down from her perch, a pink tint rolling across her pale face as Ichigo forcefully grasped her small hand in his.

"DON'T get lost again!" Ichigo shouted down as he ran at a full sprint, dragging Rukia's surprised body behind him.

Panting and out of breath, Ichigo and Rukia had finally reached there breezy, caffine drenched destination. The only shop in all of Karakura that Ichigo KNEW no one would show up to. The small glass door shrieked at the arrival of a new customer, small bursts of coffee and cold air pervaded the young pair's senses.

"Tenkoku No Ginhako, huh?" Ichigo muttered as he swiftly took a chair near the window.

Rukia couldn't help but gaze at him, he looked perfect. His brow had softened, and the streaky windows allowed gentle rays of afternoon sun to soften his features, his face looking lost in some far of memory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope You like what little is done so far.....Reviews Please!! Even if it's negative, it's all good!!

Oh, and, "Tenkoku No Ginhako," the name of the cafe, means, "The Silver Box Of Heaven"

Soon I shall Write again!!!


End file.
